The Race Against Time
by msc17
Summary: Upon returning to England after six years, Harry realizes he has feelings for Hermione after Ron and Hermione announce their engagement. Now he has to choose between the truth, and the risks that go along with it, or letting her go.
1. Surprises

1 Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story except the plot and title.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter One: Surprises  
  
It was a bright summer day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. At this particular point a man had just apparated onto a quiet little road just outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. He was a man of twenty- five, tall, green-eyed, and black hair that didn't seem to want to lie down. He stood in the spot where he'd just appeared for a brief moment, staring at the house in front of him, taking in it's familiarity. It was the Burrow. He had loved coming here during his summers between terms to visit his best friend and his family, but after he had left Hogwarts his job had sent him to America and he and his friends had had been put partially out of touch. He then pushed open the gate to enter the yard. With an anxious twitch, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, Harry!" exclaimed a voice from somewhere within. He recognized the voice as Molly Weasley's. He entered the living room to find Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione Granger. Molly ran over to Harry and gave him a hug.  
  
"It has been too long, lad."  
  
"I know, Molly. I know." Harry smiled. He had always felt so welcome by the Weasleys.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone. I overslept!" He said embarrassedly.  
  
"No worries, Harry. I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna show!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "I was just about to go ahead and spill the beans!"  
  
"Well. You better be glad you didn't," Harry said jokingly. "So go on then, what is it?"  
  
"Harry. You'd better sit down for this one" Hermione said, with a grin forming on her face.  
  
Harry sat down on the sofa next to Ginny, who had changed a lot in the six years it had been since he'd seen her.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Where's Neville?" he asked.  
  
"Business with the ministry this morning. He said he'd be over later on."  
  
"Ah yes. I'm looking forward to seeing him."  
  
"Now. Down to business." Ron said, cutting off the conversation between Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Yes. Well. I uh.we.Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur.Ron and I are getting married." Hermione finally managed to blurt out.  
  
The silence was deafening. Nobody knew what to say. This was a big shock, or so it seemed.  
  
"It's about bloody time! You guys have been dating on and off for ten years!" Ginny cried.  
  
Harry forced a smile. "Wow. I didn't realize you guys were this serious. This is what I get for being in America for six years. I also have something to tell you. I'm coming back to work here in England!"  
  
"Are you serious???" Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time.  
  
"This is great! My best friend is coming home!" Ron looked as if he could cry.  
  
The rest of the day was mostly catching up on everyone's lives. Neville turned up later on; he had turned into a very successful and valuable member of the Ministry of Magic. Harry learned that Neville had taken Ludo Bagman's place a year ago when he had finally decided to retire.  
  
Harry apparated back to America the next day, and as he watched his possessions being boxed to be shipped back to England, he suddenly had a thought and fell backward over a box, causing the movers to become alarmed, drop his sofa, scare his dog, and send it running down the street. When he finally stood up, he realized what his thought had been. 'I'm in love with Hermione' flashed across his mind once again. 


	2. Godric Hollow

Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story except the plot and title.  
  
Summary: Harry comes to his new home, and finds Hermione there waiting for him.  
  
Chapter Two: Godric Hollow  
  
Harry was stunned. Why, in all the years he had known Hermione, had this not occurred to him before? He had the slightest idea. Shortly after, the movers finished loading his possessions, and with a last look at his apartment building, he disapparated.  
  
When he reached his destination, he turned around quickly to make sure he was in the right place. There was an old wooden sign nailed to a tree that read  
  
GODRIC HOLLOW  
  
Yes, this was indeed the place. He began to walk down the road, and he was amazed at the beauty of this area. He passed a quaint little house on his left; this belonged to his Godfather Sirius Black. His name had been cleared at the end of Harry's seventh year. Right across the street was a house that looked identical to the Shrieking Shack, only years younger. This, he was certain, belonged to his favorite teacher of all time.Remus Lupin. He passed a few more houses, and then he reached one with a "For Sale" sign still in the yard. He realized this must be his home, as he had never seen it before. He chose to buy the house by correspondence, since he hadn't had the time while he was in England to look for a place. Sirius had told him there was a home for sale close to his own, so he had said that he would buy it, no matter what.  
  
He stood, admiring his new home. It was wonderful. It was what muggles would call "a modern home".brick, two story, the house itself seemed to glow. He walked inside, and looked around. It was everything he'd hoped it would be and so much more.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah! Hermione?"  
  
"It is I!"  
  
Harry nervously walked into the kitchen, and there she was, standing with her back to him putting some dishes into the cabinet. She turned around, and Harry gasped. She looked beautiful.  
  
"Thought I'd come over and help you settle in," she said.  
  
"Thanks, but really. You don't have to."  
  
They stared at each other for a few tense moments, and it was Hermione who broke the silence.  
  
"So. Ron and I are to be married on July 27th."  
  
"But-that-that's tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Molly and Arthur were quite displeased that we waited until this late to tell them."  
  
"I would imagine so! You could've sent me an owl you know!"  
  
"I know Harry, I am sorry."  
  
Harry decided to change the subject.  
  
"Do you really love him?"  
  
"I.of course I do."  
  
"Ah Hermione, you don't have me convinced."  
  
"Well I-I-uh-Just don't know for sure."  
  
Harry's heart leapt. He might actually have a chance! He also knew that it was now or never.  
  
"Hermione" he began.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I'm in love with you. Since before we left Hogwarts all those years ago, I just wasn't sure until yesterday. I knew I had to tell you. I know this is all wrong, but heck. I'm not one for sticking to the rule book."  
  
"Harry. I love you too."  
  
He pulled out his wand, pointed it at Hermione and exclaimed "accio!"  
  
She floated across the room, into his arms, and he kissed her. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled away.  
  
"Oh Harry. I do love you, but I also love Ron and I've invested a lot into our relationship. I can't go back on that now, don't you see? I have to go. I'm sorry."  
  
With that, she ran out of the house and disappeared, leaving Harry dumbstruck. 


	3. Amoretti Incantatem

Chapter Three: Amoretti Incantatem  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and title.  
  
Note: Amoretti means true love in this story. It must be a real word because Microsoft Word told me so.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, feeling very tired after a very restless night. He still couldn't believe what had happened the day before. It played over and over in his mind.  
  
"Oh Harry. I do love you, but I also love Ron and I've invested a lot into our relationship. I can't go back on that now, don't you see? I have to go. I'm sorry."  
  
He went to the kitchen to make himself a pepper-up potion. He glanced over at the table and saw an old book lying there. It was called "101 Hexes You'll Be Thankful For Later" by George Spellman.  
  
"Where did this come from?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
As he picked up the book, he noticed that somebody, or something, had marked a page. He flipped to it, and the article he found there would be in his memory for the rest of his life.  
  
1 Amoretti Incantatem  
  
This spell, discovered in the late 19th Century, is used when a person claims to love two people. Once the spell is performed, he or she will announce their TRUE love at exactly five hours from which the time the spell is performed and then all will live happy ever after. A warning to the user: We do apologize, should this spell be used, we are required to inform you that the person you desire is just as likely to feel the same about the other person as you. Good luck!  
  
  
  
Harry was stunned. He quickly looked at the clock on the wall. "9 o'clock". Ron and Hermione were to be married at noon. He was already too late, but he had to try, he couldn't risk not knowing. He dressed quickly, and apparated to Hermione's parents house. He burst through the door, and into the familiar hallway.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Where are you?" He cried.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes!" Harry called back, and ran into the room where her voice was coming from.  
  
"Harry, What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Harry reached for his wand.  
  
"What are you doing?" she managed to get out, while looked very puzzled.  
  
"AMORETTI INCANTATEM!" Harry cried, and then ran from the house and apparated back to his own. It was then eight-thirty. 


	4. A Little Late

Chapter Four: A Little Late  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the title, and that little spell called "Amoretti Incantatem".  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is going to be a kind of short. But it has to work that way.  
  
  
  
"Nine thirty? Oh no! When the spell takes effect, Hermione and Ron's wedding will be finished!" Harry cried aloud, once safely back inside his house.  
  
He decided that he should probably start getting ready, being the best man and all. Best man. Hah. He had really abused that, he thought. Unfortunately for Harry, he didn't know there was a leak in the bathroom sink. As he entered the bathroom, he slipped on the water and crashed onto the floor, knocking himself unconscious.  
  
When Harry woke up Three hours later, he was in a state of panic. The wedding was already happening! He quickly put on his clothes, jumped down the stairs and apparated behind a grove of trees near the church.  
  
He began to run. Up the street. The church was only seconds away. Up the stairs, two at a time. Any second. Through the doors. Through the foyer. As he pulled open the final set of doors, he screamed out "Noooooo!!!!!!"  
  
The church was empty. There wasn't even the slightest trace that anyone had been there. He felt crushed. How could everything turn out this way? Didn't he deserve to be happy?  
  
"Apparently not," he thought.  
  
"Wait a minute! A time-turner! I could just go back in time and stop the wedding!" he became excited, but as quickly as the excitement had came it left.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Harry." He thought. "Don't you remember what Professor Dumbledore told you all those years ago? Something very dangerous could result because of messing with the past. I guess I should just be happy for Ron and Hermione."  
  
He finally resigned himself to doing so, although somewhat reluctantly. With a small pop, he was gone. 


	5. Wherever You Will Go

Chapter Five: Wherever You Will Go  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and storyline. "Don't Stop Believing" belongs to Journey.  
  
Author's Note: This is the "exciting" conclusion to "Race Against Time". This is a semi-song fic chapter. I didn't want to overdo it cause this one is kind of LONG. I hope you guys like the finish.  
  
  
  
Another little pop landed Harry on Hermione's parents street.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen," he thought. "But just as well. I'll walk from here. I could use the air."  
  
Harry still couldn't believe he was too late. But he was past that, wasn't he? Oh, who was he trying to fool? Of course he wasn't! Suddenly Harry remembered a song that he had so often played, and It seemed so fitting just then.  
  
"So lately been wondering Who will be there to take my place? When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face.If a greater wave shall fall  
  
It'll fall upon us all. With those dreams that are set in stone, Could you make it on your own?"  
  
"No. She won't ever have to. She has Ron." Harry thought.  
  
" If I could, then I would.I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high, or down low.I'll go wherever you will go."  
  
Harry passed Hermione's house. He didn't want to look, but he couldn't resist. Through the window, he could see some people standing in the living room.  
  
"I know now just quite how my life and love might still go on. In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time"  
  
He soon realized it was Mr. & Mrs. Granger, as well as--he gasped-Hermione. Hermione Weasley. He cringed at the thought and then turned away and continued walking. In doing so, Harry hadn't noticed someone who was now standing outside on the Granger's front porch.  
  
"Run away with my heart," Harry sang aloud.  
  
"Run away with my hope," sang the voice.  
  
"Run away with my love," Harry sang back.  
  
"What the!" He said aloud, and turned around. It was Hermione.  
  
"Harry! I thought you'd never show up!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What? How did you know I would come here?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just had a feeling." She replied.  
  
"How was the wedding?" he asked.  
  
"There wasn't one." She said, smiling.  
  
"That can't be right," he thought. "The spell hasn't had time to work yet."  
  
"What? Why not?" he asked aloud.  
  
"Because I'm in love with you Harry. I didn't need Amoretti Incantatem to make up my mind. You're the one I want to be with." She said.  
  
"And Ron?" Harry asked, almost disbelieving.  
  
"Ron is disappointed, but you know him. As long as we are happy, he is all for it."  
  
"So would you be happy with me, Hermione?"  
  
"The happiest one could possibly be."  
  
One month later.  
  
"If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high, or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go"  
  
Harry and Hermione finished dancing their first dance as husband and wife, and everyone applauded.  
  
Ron gave one of the greatest Best Man speeches of all time, much to Harry and Hermione's appreciation. Ginny told everyone she was the best maid of honor the wizarding world had ever seen. Arthur and Molly Weasley were happy as long as Ron as happy, so they had told Hermione she was still as much their family as if she had married Ron.  
  
The music started once again, and Harry and Hermione strolled back onto the floor. They both glanced around, and saw Ron danced with Fleur Delacour, whom he had apparently gotten back in touch with after he and Hermione split. Ginny danced with Dudley Dursley, who had turned out to be not so round and not so stupid when he grew up. Harry had decided that if this were so, it would be safe to invite him to the wedding.  
  
Sirius Black was standing over by a plant talking to Professor Dumbledore, when he caught Harry's eye and he winked at him. Harry gave him the thumbs up signal and kept dancing.  
  
Remus Lupin was looking happier than Harry had ever seen him, and he was dancing with Minerva McGonagall. (A/N: Yeah she was there too!)  
  
"Mr. Lupin, is that all you've got?" she asked.  
  
"Certainly not, Minerva."  
  
He grabbed her and they began to do some stunning dance moves, grabbing everyone's attention. Harry and Hermione grinned at each other and then Harry kissed her.  
  
It was the happiest day of both their lives.  
  
The End. 


End file.
